Flores marchitas
by Jess Wazowski
Summary: "Me contaste sobre tu pasado creyendo que yo era tu futuro." Porque algunas personas llegan inesperadamente a nuestra vida sin que lo pidieramos. -Me gusta estar contigo. -A mí también.-tomó mi mano y seguimos caminando. Sasusaku.


**Flores marchitas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aún lo recuerdo todo cómo si hubiera sido ayer, corriste asustado, lo recuerdo demasiado bien…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los primeros días de universidad fueron difíciles porque no hablaba con nadie, siempre he tenido dificultad para ser amigos, por alguna razón a la mayoría de la gente no le caigo bien sólo unos pocos me habían dirigido la palabra pero por mera cortesía ya que nos ponían en grupos a trabajar. Supongo que es difícil hablar con una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, definitivamente eso no era normal la mayoría de las personas que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida creían que me teñía el pelo y usaba lentes de color para llamar la atención. Lo que no sabían era que yo odiaba llamar la atención.

Al principio me sentaba hasta atrás pero debido a mis problemas de visión tuve que pasarme hasta adelante, no quería ser la tonta nerd que se sentaba en la primera fila así que me senté en la segunda fila. Ahí fue cuando comencé a hablar con él, lo había visto y sabía cómo se llamaba pero nunca habíamos intercambiado palabras, no hasta que nos pusieron un trabajo en equipo.

Estaba ahí con su look casual, pantalones entubados y camisa de polo con tenis a la moda y su cabello inusualmente despeinado de forma rebelde de color negro pero a la luz del sol con reflejos azules, tenía una tez pálida natural y unos ojos rasgados color negro, los más negros que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Yo era lo contrario, vestía de forma sencilla para no llamar más la atención y mi largo cabello solía llevarlo en una trenza de lado o una cola de caballo.

Él ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba por supuesto, estábamos en la biblioteca con nuestro equipo terminando el material que nos habían pedido, cómo dije no tiendo a llevarme bien con las personas y terminaba siendo demasiado mandona.

Él estaba recortando su parte delicadamente y con una gracia que nunca había visto.

—Oye, recorta los míos ya que estás en eso. —Me dio una mirada asesina.

—Recórtalos tú. —fue su simple respuesta.

—Tú ya tienes las tijeras, serás el encargado de los recortes, sí. — Asentí para mí misma, siempre sería una mandona.

—Oye frentona ¿tienes plumones?—me llamó uno de los chicos.

— _SHANNARO! NO ESTOY FRENTONA_ —una vena saltó de mi frente (QUÉ ES DE TAMAÑO NORMAL) por la forma en que me llamó—Ya te dije que no soy frentona, me llamo Sakura.—respondí en el tono más amable que pude encontrar y con un pequeño puchero. Por Dios, este chico de corte de cabeza de coco no podía recordar el nombre de nadie por lo que los llamaba por lo primero que le venía a la mente.

Cuando pensó que nadie lo veía, _él_ disimuladamente se rió de mi nuevo apodo, cuando recuperó la compostura habló.—Dame tus recortes.

Fue lo único que dijo mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzarlos.

Algo acerca de él se sintió como si fuera casa y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal pensamiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante la tercera semana conversábamos entre clases y me encontré siendo incluida en todos sus equipos de trabajo.

—Me gusta leer y mucho.— le confesé, hoy en día no muchos disfrutaban de ese placer y creían que era algo aburrido.

—A mí igual.—Mis ojos se iluminaron.—Bajo la misma estrella fue bastante genial.— Bueno algún defecto tenía que tener.

—Los chicos en los libros son mejores, son románticos y demasiado perfectos. — seguí hablando.

—Yo puedo ser bastante romántico también.— dijo con una sonrisa galante y un guiño de ojo. Sí, me guiñó el ojo.

Grité internamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Adiós, nos vemos mañana! —las cosas habían mejorado, creo que ya tenía una amiga de la cual me estaba despidiendo mientras agitaba mi mano.

Mientras me acercaba a la salida lo vi parado ahí, con esa pose despreocupada que siempre tenía mientras sostenía dos jugos en cada mano.

—Te acompañaré a casa. —no fue una petición, fue una orden.

Me entregó uno de los jugos y comenzó a caminar mientras yo me quedé como tonta ahí parada con el jugo de manzana entre mis manos.

—¿Pasa algo? — volteó a verme al ver que yo no caminaba.

—Ahh-hh, no nada. —Trate de ocultar el sonrojo de mi cara y la emoción que se reflejaba en mi cara. —Vamos.

Durante el trayecto a mi casa platicamos de las cosas más banales, nos faltaba una esquina para llegar pero él se detuvo.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo un rato al parque? —señaló el parque que estábamos pasando.

—Claro, no tengo nada que hacer en estos momentos. — respondí con una sonrisa y reprendiéndome internamente por haber sonado un poco desesperada.

Estábamos en una de las bancas del parque conversando, los temas se daban casualmente, hablábamos de la escuela, nuestras familias, comida, todo tipo de cosas.

De alguna forma terminamos sentados de una forma demasiado intima, mis piernas encimas de las suyas, cómo cuando Gus y Hazel están en la banca en Ámsterdam, aunque no me gustase usar ese libro de ejemplo justo así estábamos.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y ahí fue cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Y un segundo beso, y un tercero, un cuarto… Muchos besos le siguieron ese mismo día.

—Tengamos una cita. — Estábamos casi en la puerta de mi casa. —¿Mañana al cine?

—Claro. —dije tímidamente.

—Genial, te mandó un texto al rato.

Lo observé mientras se iba y una gran sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro, fui directamente a mi cuarto cuando entré a mi casa y comencé a saltar sobre la cama como niña pequeña.

Mi perro me observaba desde la puerta hasta que decidió unirse a mí en la cama. —Mami tiene una cita mañana, le gustó de verdad a un chico. AAHHH! —no podía dejar de gritar, probablemente se escuchaba por todo el vecindario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yo era fuego y sólo me utilizaste para prender tu cigarrillo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de esa primera cita, le siguieron muchas más. Hablábamos todo el tiempo, me dormía hasta tarde sólo para hablar contigo. Me encantaba hablar contigo, de pronto eso se hizo una costumbre y necesidad.

 _"_ _Y luego yo le dije… Sasuke-kun… ¿Ya te dormiste verdad? Jajaja buenas noches, descansa xx"_

Te reías de mis chistes y yo me reía de los tuyos aunque no fuesen graciosos.

 _—_ _Me gusta tu risa, es cómo una bonita melodía— eso me dijo una vez._

Nadie en la escuela sabía que estábamos saliendo pero en ese momento no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era él.

 _—_ _Me gusta mucho estar contigo._

 _—_ _Igual a mí. —tomó mi mano y seguimos caminando._

Dos meses pasaron y yo seguía esperando que me hicieras aquella pregunta, nuestros compañeros comenzaron a chismear acerca de nosotros.

—¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa que estamos juntos? —pregunté un día mientras estábamos en el parque cerca de mi casa como todos los días.

—No es su asunto, además mientras tú y yo sepamos qué es lo que pasa basta ¿No?

¿Cómo decirle que esa repuesta me dolía? Tanto como me dolía cuando en el pasillo trataba de tomar su mano y la retiraba inmediatamente después. Dolía no poder abrazarlo en la cafetería justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Sí… Tienes razón. Yo… quería preguntarte algo. —no sabía cómo hacerlo pero siempre había sido una persona directa. Después de muchas decepciones te vuelves así.

Él se quedó expectante esperando que continuara.

—Hemos estando saliendo por dos meses y-y… bueno yo… sólo quería saber umm… ¿esto va a algún lado? —lo estaba mirando directamente a los lejos y vi cómo en su cara se reflejaba la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

—Creo… que no entendí bien la pegunta.

—¿Me pedirás que sea tu novia en algún momento en el futuro? —está hablé directo y sin titubear.

Él dio el suspiro más largo que alguna vez haya escuchado. —Sakura, seré honesto contigo, no estoy en busca de algo serio así que no, no te lo pediré. Acabo de salir de una relación, me gustas cómo amiga, eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, mi amistad.

Esa fue la primera vez que me rompió el corazón, pude escucharlo desgarrarse rápidamente dentro de mí.

—Oh, bueno… Es bueno saberlo. —Ahora yo tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y agarraba mis cabellos rosados nerviosamente. —Entonces… ¿No tienes problemas en que yo salga con otros chicos?

—Sí quieres—se encogió de hombros con indiferencia como siempre lo hacía—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, es mi turno de preguntarte ¿quieres seguir con esto? Como sea que se llame lo que tengamos.

—Sí, claro ¿por qué no? —respondí tratando de sonreír ya que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, no lo podría controlar más.

—Hey, ¿por qué tienes los ojos brillosos? Más de lo normal—tomó mi barbilla para observar mejor mi cara.

—T-tú igual los tienes brillosos, umm ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana. —Salí caminando lo más rápido posible hacia mi casa y él se quedó ahí parado con una expresión confundida.

Ese día me encerré en mi habitación a llorar, me juré a mí misma que sería la primera y única vez que lloraría por él.

 _Estaba equivocada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Me contaste sobre tu pasado creyendo que yo era tu futuro._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante la siguiente semana las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, yo me volví fría y distante, no quería enamorarme de él y quedar como una tonta no correspondida. Había decidido terminar lo que teníamos en el final del semestre, aún no estaba lista para alejarme de él.

Él también cambió, se volvió más distante y brusco conmigo, eso estaba bien, era lo que yo quería hasta que un día en la biblioteca…

—¿Las cosas han cambiado verdad? — fui yo quien preguntó sin saber porque, de alguna manera no quería que las cosas acabaran así entre nosotros.

—Sí, has actuado muy rara y distante últimamente. — se mantenía ocupado escribiendo en su cuaderno.

—Bueno no soy la única, tú también. Sasuke, las cosas no deberían acabar así— sin poder evitarlo soné y lucí deprimente.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso. — tomó mi mano entre las suyas y sabía que iba a tomar una de las peores decisiones de mi vida pero no me importó.

Ese día nos reconciliamos por decirlo así, los días que le siguieron fueron cómo si nada hubiese pasado a la semana anterior.

El primer semestre de universidad había llegado a su fin sin que nos diéramos cuenta, los últimos días todos se sentían felices por las vacaciones de invierno que se venían.

—¿Vas a venir a visitarme? —le pregunté mientras caminabas hacia mi casa cómo todos los días.

—Sí quieres, a mí me encantaría porque sé que te extrañaré mucho. —Íbamos tomados de la mano, me encantaba que tomara mi mano. —¿Quieres salir esta noche?

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Cine y mucha comida grasosa.

—Me tuviste con la palabra comida. —Le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

—Te recogeré en la noche, ponte guapa. —Puso esa sonrisa engreída que tanto me gustaba. Yo no lo sabía pero ya había caído por él.

Estábamos tomando un café después de la función, él me estaba contando anécdotas de su familia, después de estos meses saliendo podía ver lo mucho que amaba a su familia, sobre todo a su mamá.

Parecía un niño pequeño emocionado por contarme tantas cosas, me gustaba este Sasuke que nunca antes había visto.

También me contó sobre sus ex novias, sobre todo de la última lo mucho que sufrió con la separación, siempre que le preguntaba sobre el tema lo evadía me sorprendió que el sacara el tema por sí solo.

Esa noche había algo distinto en él, un brillo que antes no había visto.

Esa noche me dijo que me quería por primera vez. _Yo le creí._

Y yo le respondí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las vacaciones se estaban pasando volando, yo seguía viendo a Sasuke-kun casi todos los días excepto fines de semana porque trabajaba con su padre en la empresa familiar, esos únicos dos días en que no lo veía lo extrañaba como nunca.

Un miércoles por la tarde teníamos una cita, iríamos a comer sushi, tomé el transporte hacia el restaurante aunque tenía que caminar un buen tramo para llegar ahí, mientras caminaba lo observé a él desde lo lejos bajando de su coche con un girasol en mano. Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que era para mí, durante los 4 meses que llevábamos saliendo jamás me había regalado una flor.

Tanta era mi emoción que al llegar al restaurante no pude evitar hacer un desastre, llegando sin querer tropecé con dos meseros y tiré lo que había en sus bandejas.

—L-lo siento mucho—estaba roja de la pena tratando de arreglar lo que hice.

—Los accidentes pasan señorita, no se preocupe. —¿cómo no quería que me preocupara el mesero si veía como se agarraba la costilla? Creo que se la rompí.

—Sakura, déjalo ellos se encargaran. —Sasuke apareció a mi lado sin que me diera cuenta.

—Pero…—la mirada que me estaba dando me hizo darme cuenta que no servía de nada discutir con él.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y traté de disfrutar nuestra comida aún sintiéndome culpable por lo sucedido.

—Quita esa cara, fue un accidente. Toma. —Me entregó el girasol que había visto hace un rato y traté de poner mi mejor cara de sorprendida.

—¿Cómo supiste…?— Amaba los girasoles, eran mis flores favoritas, tan llenas de vida pero yo jamás se lo había dicho.

—Supongo que acerté.

Le di la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez hubiera dado, nunca antes un chico me había regalado una flor.

—Gracias.

Estábamos comiendo el postre, pastel de chocolate para mí y pastel de fresas para él.

—Sakura, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Hmmp—asentí con la cabeza porque tenía la boca llena de pastel.

—Sólo lo diré una vez. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Casi me atraganto con el pastel. Casi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba buscando un vestido para ponerme, hoy conocería a sus padres, mis suegros.

— _KYAAAA TENGO SUEGROS._

—Tranquilízate, nada puede salir mal. No debe…

Mientras discutía conmigo misma Sasuke-kun tocó la bocina de su coche para hacerme saber que ya debía bajar.

— _No lo arruines niña._ —me reprendió mi inner.

—Oh, cállate.

Me puse un vestido arriba de la rodilla de color verde pastel que se enmarcaba en la cintura y unos flats color café, decidí llevar mi pelo suelto ya que no quería verme muy formal.

Sasuke-kun me abrió la puerta del coche.

—Te ves preciosa. —dijo mirándome de arriba para abajo y deteniéndose más de lo necesario en el área del busto. —Es una lástima que no te vean, a mi madre le hubiera encantado tu vestido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mis padres tuvieron que salir por un viaje de negocios, no estarán esta noche. Me acaban de avisar, lo siento nena. —siguió con la vista al frente y no notó mi decepción. Tampoco notó la cara que puse cuando me llamó "nena", se lo había dicho muchas veces que no me llamara así pero él parecía no escuchar tenía nombre y no era nena.

—Oh, está bien.

Nunca antes había ido a su casa, esta era la primera vez. Era enorme, ni siquiera era una casa, era más bien una mansión, llamarla casa era como un insulto.

—Cierra la boca o se te caerá la baba. —se burló de mí y cuando no estaba mirándome me limpié la poca baba que salió de la comisura de mi labio.

—Entonces ¿qué haremos ya que no comeremos con tus padres? le pregunté mientras me ayudaba a salir del coche.

—Te enseñaré la casa y estaba pensando que podrías ver algunas películas en mi cuarto ¿te parece?

—Umm claro. — No le iba a decir que estaba un poco decepcionada de no poder lucir mi vestido.

La mansión (me negaba a llamarla casa) era preciosa por dentro y fuera y más grande de lo que esperaba, me enseñó cada rincón de ella.

Ahora estábamos en su cuarto, escogiendo que película ver. Yo estaba sentada incómodamente en su cama, nunca había estado a solas con un chico antes en una habitación.

—¿Te parece si vemos esta? — Me mostró una película de acción.

—Claro, no la he visto.

La puso en el reproductor y se acostó en su cama.

—Tonta, ven aquí acuéstate a mi lado.

Me quité mis zapatos y fui hacia dónde estaba él, nos acomodamos en forma de cucharita. Se sentía tan lindo estar así con él.

A medida que la película avanzaba Sasuke-kun acariciaba mis brazos de forma lenta y cariñosa y mantenía un brazo fuertemente puesto en mi cintura.

No sé en que momento ocurrió pero sus labios se encontraban en mi cuello, y no sólo lo besaban lo estaba lamiendo también.

Me volteé hacia él. —Sasuke-kun ¿Qué estás haciendo? —podía sentir un sonrojo incontrolable en toda mi cara.

—Shhh— ¿Es eso una palabra? Ni siquiera me dejó continuar porque atacó mi boca como nunca antes lo había hecho, me di cuenta que estaba disfrutando esto.

Pronto su mano se alojó en mi muslo acariciando de forma lenta pero con un agarre firme. Yo no sabía que hacer así que mantenía mis manos en su cabello suave.

Sentí como comenzaba a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, yo no tenía puesto brassier porque era un vestido strapple y lo bueno de tener busto pequeño es que no tenías que preocuparte sobre la gravedad.

—Sasuke-kun espera. —dije rompiendo el beso. —Yo nunca… Esto… me da mucha pena.

Me dio esa sonrisa, la que tanto me encantaba. —No tienes porque preciosa. —Me dio un beso tierno para relajarme.

¿Cómo decirle que no quería? Es decir, si quería pero no me sentía preparada, además llevábamos muy poco tiempo juntos. Estaba asustada. Una cosa era acariciarse y otra era, bueno… hacerlo.

Pero todo eso lo olvidé una vez que empecé a disfrutar de su toque.

Me sonrojé cuando me vio desnuda, no tenía el mejor cuerpo y mi busto era pequeño.

—Eres perfecta. —dijo mientras me observaba. _Era mentira._

Tomo entre su boca uno de mis senos, eso se sintió increíble. Lo chupo con delicadeza y no dejó el otro desatendido, con su mano lo frotaba y daba leves pellizcos.

Estábamos ligeramente cubiertos por una capa de sudor. Separó mis piernas con sus manos y entró en mí lentamente.

—Sakura—dijo mi nombre entre jadeos— eres tan estrecha— terminó entrando por completo en mí y aunque me dolía estaba feliz de complacerlo.

Después de unos momentos dejé de sentir dolor, empecé a disfrutarlo. Gemí cuando mientras me embestía chupaba mi cuello con desesperación. Enrollé mis piernas entre su cadera, lo quería sentir más cerca, necesitábamos estar más cerca. Yo lo necesitaba

Él llegó al éxtasis antes que yo, bueno en realidad yo no llegué, estaba a punto cuando él se detuvo pero no me importo. Yo lo había hecho feliz por unos momentos, yo. _Y eso me basto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Toma esta pastilla. —Sasuke me dio dos pastillas color rosa, ya estábamos vestidos, me estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando entro en la habitación.—Es para que no te embaraces, no use condón, me dejé llevar. No quiero arruinar mi vida por un momento de calentura.

—Oh.

—Hay agua en la cocina toma una ahora y otra en la mañana ¿vale? —así como llegó desapareció de nuevo en el baño.

Idiota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tal vez pedí demasiado pero tal vez esto era una obra maestra hasta que lo arruinaste._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las siguientes dos semanas Sasuke había actuado muy raro, estaba distante conmigo y no entendía por qué. En la escuela me ignoraba y trataba en todo lo posible no compartir tiempo conmigo. Había días en los que no me acompañaba a mi casa y ni siquiera me tomaba de la mano. Cuando le preguntaba que estaba mal decía que nada, que eran asuntos familiares, estaba preocupada por él. Algo me decía que no estaba bien, estaba pasando algo y no me gustaba no saber qué. Por mi mente pasó el hecho de que él quisiera romper conmigo pero deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente.

Durante una hora libre de clases mientras terminábamos un proyecto él parecía bastante incomodo de estar a solas conmigo. No trató de entablar conversación, sólo hablaba acerca de la tarea. No lo aguanté más, tenía que preguntar.

—Sasuke-kun,

—Hmp—no me estaba mirando estaba concentrado en su laptop.

—¿Ya no quieres que estemos juntos? —eso llamó su atención, suspiró.

—Sakura, hablemos después de clase ¿vale?

Algo no iba bien.

Después de la escuela estábamos en el parque, nuestro parque.

—Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo. —El desgarre de mi corazónhabía comenzado.—No he sido honesto contigo, la verdad es que quiero que terminemos no puedo seguir con esto pensé que podría llegar a quererte de la forma en que tú me quieres pero no pude. Lo siento.

—Está bien— traté de mantener la calma— ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

—No he superado a mi ex, esa es la verdad aún la quiero. —El desgarre estaba siendo lento.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste…—la primera lágrima había hecho su aparición.

—De verdad traté, si te quiero sólo no de esa forma.

Una risa antipática salió de mí. —No, no lo intentaste. Te odio. Nunca antes había estado con un chico de la forma en que estuve contigo y tú lo sabías. Jamás te mentí Sasuke. — Las lágrimas salían recorrían mi cara de forma furiosa. —¿Vas a regresar con ella?

Cerró los ojos de forma cansada, no quería responder. —Sí, si hay una oportunidad regresaré con ella. Lo nuestro significo algo para mí, de verdad y lamento mucho no poder corresponderte y herirte de esta forma.

—¿Es más delgada, bonita, su cabello es más suave? Dime que es y cambiaré. Por favor, haremos que esto funcione.

—¿Qué? Sakura, no hagas esto. Tú eres una chica grandiosa, soy yo él que…

Otra risa antipática salió de mí—No me vengas con esa mierda de "no eres tú, soy yo". Yo fui sincera contigo, lo único que te pedí siempre es que tú también lo fueras. ¿Cuándo hablabas conmigo por las noches también lo hacías con ella?

Sasuke estaba ahí parado enfrente de mí sin palabras en la boca. —Sí, a veces lo hacía. — lo admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

—Sólo fui tu puta del momento, sólo me querías para que yo calmara tu calentura. —Me limpiaba las lágrimas aunque era única no dejaban de salir. Estaba enojada y decepcionada.

—No digas eso, eso no fue lo que fuiste. Sé que no lo parece en este momento pero encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo. —Trató de acercarse a mí pero no lo dejé.

—Siempre tuve el presentimiento que me dañarías como nadie. Ni siquiera me gustabas Sasuke, tú hiciste que me gustaras.

—Porque quería ser feliz y darme otra oportunidad en el am…

—Sí, y mira que bien salió tu oportunidad. No tenías porque joderme. —No podía evitar dejar de interrumpirlo y ser sarcástica. —¿Cuánto hemos estado juntos? Cinco meses, cinco meses ¿cómo sabes que no te enamorarás de mí? Esto puede ser lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida, lo mejor que nos podría pasar—dije sollozando.

—No te portes así, yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, tú eres la única chica con la que puedo llevarme bien las demás me caen mal son superficiales. Verás que dentro de poco me superarás, eres una chica fuerte Sakura.

—No te puedo prometer nada Sasuke. Adiós.

Tenía la dignidad en el suelo, caminé rápidamente y no miré hacia atrás.

Esa fue la segunda vez que se desgarró mi corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana después estaba puesto en Facebook que había regresado con esa chica, lo bueno es que lo nuestro significó algo para él. Una jodida semana fue lo que esperó para correr a sus brazos, conmigo nunca quiso ponerlo nunca quiso que la gente supiera de lo nuestro como si se avergonzara de ello.

Lloré durante dos semanas su pérdida, lo amaba con locura y quería que él me amara. No podía dejar de preguntarme que había hecho mal.

Estaba hecha un desastre, en mi cara se reflejaba que algo no estaba bien conmigo y mi maquillaje siempre estaba corrido, siempre tenía los ojos hinchados y mi cabello no ayudaba tampoco. Tenía aspecto de psicópata.

Lo único que hacía era dormir y cuando no estaba durmiendo me la pasaba llorando escuchando canciones de Taylor Swift mientras bebía Jack Daniel's mezclado con jugo de naranja. No hacía nada productivo, siempre estaba encerrada en mi habitación.

En la tercera semana decidí cortarme el cabello hasta los hombros mi cabello rosado y largo hasta la cintura se había ido.

 _—_ _Me encanta tu cabello rosado, es hermoso._

 _—_ _Gracias, he pensado en cortármelo._

 _—_ _No lo hagas._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Me gusta el cabello largo, las chicas de cabello corto son feas._

 _—_ _Bueno, sólo me lo despuntaré._

Ese recuerdo se reproducía en mi mente mientras la señorita me cortaba el cabello. Tenía demasiados recuerdos que me perseguían todo el día, ni siquiera en mis sueños podía escapar de ellos. Después de nuestra separación me volví solitaria en la escuela, sin darme cuenta él era mi único amigo ahí y el único con el que pasaba tiempo.

Después de mi corte de cabello decidí integrarme con mis compañeros.

Eso salió bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El tiempo parece no volar, es como si estuviera paralizada por él, me gustaría ser la vieja yo de nuevo pero aún estoy tratando de encontrarla._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Han sido 5 meses.

De vez en cuando no podía evitar revisar sus redes sociales, me torturaba yo misma lo sé por suerte para mí eso sucedía muy rara vez. No hace falta decir que las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes de que saliéramos, él realmente quería que mantuviéramos el contacto pero era difícil ser su amiga después de tantas mentiras, lo intenté pero simplemente no pude.

En estos momentos estaba en una cafetería sentada leyendo mi libro preferido, lo leía siempre que quería reflexionar. Mientras tomaba mi segunda taza de té me relajaba con la presencia del viento en mi piel.

Estaba sonriendo como tonta ante un recuerdo que vino a mi mente, me pasaba a menudo. Al sentirme observada fijé mi vista al frente y vi a un chico de tez clara, cabello rojo y ojos verdes observándome. Parecía avergonzado al ser descubierto, le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa mientras admiraba el tatuaje en su frente.

Regresé mi vista a mi libro y tomaba pequeños pedacitos del brownie a mi lado.

Hay días en los que soy un sol, mientras que hay días en los que soy lluvia. Estoy mejor ahora. ¿Aún lo quiero? Claro, trato no pensar en ello pues no vale la pena pero al mismo tiempo lo odio, ahora más que nunca tengo miedo de enamorarme y al mismo tiempo no puedo esperar a que llegue la persona correcta con la cual crear mejores recuerdos.

—Disculpa—alcé la vista y ahí estaba el chico que estaba sentado a unas dos mesas lejos de mí. — No pude evitar notar que estás leyendo El Principito.

—Oh, sí. —miré la portada de mi libro— es el mejor libro que pueda existir, es mi preferido.

—También el mío, de hecho traigo mi copia. —me mostro una copia de pasta dura en sus manos.

—Envidia total, tú libro está muy bien cuidado, el mío…— lo miré de nuevo lleno de garabatos, partes subrayadas y una que otra hoja rota de lo viejo que estaba. —no tanto. — terminé de decir un poco avergonzada.

—¿Te importa si me siento?

—Adelante—le señalé la silla enfrente de mí. —Soy Sakura.

—Yo soy Gaara, un gusto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apuesto que a esta hora de la noche aún estás despierto._

 _Apuesto a que estás cansando después de una semana muy larga._

 _Apuesto a que estás sentado cerca de la ventana mirando hacia el cielo._

 _Y espero que a veces te preguntes sobre mí._


End file.
